


so take my hand now

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [114]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Zookeeper Killer Bee, i can't believe you made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt: how about a zabuza/killer b fic where killer b is a zookeeper and zabuza is a single dad





	so take my hand now

 “Hey, kid, I can see you’ve got tickets to buy, but you want to stop and see the octopi?”

Of _course_. They're on their way to the gates, but of _course_ they’d get waylaid. Zabuza strangles a groan, even as Haku pauses, his grip on Zabuza’s hand pulling him up short as well.

“Octopi?” he asks.

The big man at the door of the exhibit grins at them. It’s a big grin. Bright. Zabuza is kind of knocked off kilter by it, because muscles and teeth and _humor_ , cheerfully silly. “New exhibit, but it’s pretty cool,” he says. “If you miss this one then you’re definitely a fool.”

“Can we go see?” Haku asks, tugging at Zabuza’s hand as he looks up. Of course he does, because Haku loves anything to do with the ocean. Preferably the arctic, but Zabuza’s never seen him pass up the chance to see anything sea-related.

This is Haku's birthday trip, though, so it doesn’t matter worth a damn that Zabuza’s feet hurt. “Sure,” he says, and Haku gives him a blinding smile and turns, ducking into the building so fast he practically leaves a cloud of dust behind him.

The zookeeper laughs, stepping back to catch the door and hold it open for Zabuza to follow his son. “Your kid seems like a curious one, bet raising her’s a lot of fun.”

It doesn’t sound sarcastic, which Zabuza is glad for. He’s gotten enough single parent comments that the next person to make one will probably lose their teeth. “Him,” he corrects, and steps into the cool darkness. It’s a relief after the muggy heat outside, but for a moment he can't see a damn thing. “And yeah, we’ve made more trips to the library since he learned to read than I did all through college.”

With a chuckle, the man gives him two thumbs up. “A bright mind’s the best thing to have, right after an awesome dad.”

Zabuza snorts, because that’s up for debate. Haku's pretty self-sufficient, thankfully, or Zabuza would be twice the disaster he usually is. “I didn’t realize this was here,” he says, casting a glance around the room. The walls are all glass, and the tanks behind them are huge and crystal-clear. Haku is in the far corner, face practically mashed up against the glass as he stares wonderingly at an octopus that’s swimming by, but the room’s small enough that Zabuza isn't in any rush to corral him.

“Like I said, it’s shiny and new,” the zookeeper tells him cheerfully. “You’re some of the first to take in the view.” He looks Zabuza over, then gives him a grin. “Looked like you could use a place to catch your breath, and in here it’s safe to take a rest.”

Zabuza chuckles, but leans back against a post and shifts his weight off one foot. “Appreciate it,” he says. “Zabuza Momochi, and the future mermaid over there is Haku.”

“Big dreams can make a big star!” the man says. “That one’ll carry him plenty far. I'm Killer Bee, and I look after all the things from the sea.”

“Nice to meet you.” Zabuza takes the hand he offers, and he’s got a firm grip, but it’s not a competition. “Especially since you're offering a place to sit down,” he adds wryly.

“We’ve got a few more places down by the bay,” Bee offers, and flashes Zabuza a bright grin. “Can I buy you two lunch at the café?”

Zabuza blinks, startled, but—

“Do you see that?” Haku asks, and he’s suddenly at Zabuza’s elbow, tugging him towards the aquarium. “It’s using a rock to open a shell!”

“Octopi are human-smart,” Bee tells him, and he heads over to the glass with them. “Working with them, that’s my favorite part.”

Haku's eyes are wide with wonder, and it makes Zabuza smile. Makes him glance up at Bee, who’s watching him with that same grin, and—

Well. It’s been a long time since Zabuza had anything resembling a date.

“We can get lunch if you let me buy the ice cream,” he says, and Bee’s smile widens, gets even brighter.

“That sounds like a plan!” he says enthusiastically. “Ice cream by the bay is my jam!”

It doesn’t sound all that bad to Zabuza either, honestly.


End file.
